Losing Ice
Losing Ice is the 7th episode of the second season of We Bare Bears and the 33rd episode overall. Synopsis Ice Bear becomes a chef at a restaurant, leaving Grizz and Panda to find a replacement. Plot The episode begins with Grizzly and Panda watching news of a car chase on TV while Ice Bear is carefully finishing up their dinner. He rings a bell to alert his brothers that dinner is ready. The two are too focused on the news to respond. Ice Bear rings the bell again, but Grizzly thinks he just needs more time to set up the table and they continue watching the TV. Frustrated, Ice Bear heads into the living room and rings the bell a third time, telling his brothers the food is getting cold. They say they'll be there after the broadcast is over. Ice Bear, frustrated, stomps into the kitchen and dumps all their food into the garbage. He announces he's going for a walk and leaves. Ice Bear roams the streets of the city. As he's walking, he picks up a mesmerizing scent coming from a restaurant known as Teppan Yaki. He goes over to check it out and peeks through the window. He's interested by the way they cook. He looks over to find a "Help Wanted" sign on the window and decides to get a job. After a short while, Grizzly and Panda finally head to the kitchen for dinner but are confused to find no food on the table. Panda searches around and finds their food in the trash. Grizzly grows a tad upset and thinks Ice Bear will return sooner or later, so they both wait. Times passes by and Ice Bear is still yet to be seen. They decide to search for their brother and end up finding him cooking for "strangers" in Teppan Yaki. The 2 Bears grow mad and distressed at the sight of this and head home in disappointment. In an attempt to get even, the two set out to "hire" a new brother online, via the Bay Area Job Listings website. Upon submitting it, almost instantly there's a knock on the door. They open it to see Darrell, a man who manages a mouse pad shop and still lives with his grandmother. As they're interviewing him to see if he's qualified, the two are visibly disappointed with Darrell's answers. After asking the questions, Panda and Grizzly deliberate the decision; with Panda stating his discontent with Darrell, but also adding that he's likely all that they'll get, with Grizzly agreeing. Grizzly then tells Darrell that he got the job, with him being both excited and in disbelief. The bears and Darrell then go to Teppan Yaki to rub Ice Bear's abandonment into his face and make him jealous. However this backfires and the bears are expelled from the restaurant, with Ice Bear coldly denying his brothers in front of his boss. Heartbroken, the bears try to teach Darrell the things Ice Bear used to do: axe-swinging, throwing shurikens, sleeping in the fridge and supporting the Bear Stack, but he fails miserably in all these and angrily leaves, stating that he hates how Panda and Grizz have taken him for granted. Realizing this may be the same reason Ice Bear was upset, the 2 Bears reconcile with Darrell and head over to Teppan Yaki, only to find that Ice Bear was praised for his skills and is now headed to the airport. Darrell drives them there but busts a tire, and Panda laments never seeing Ice Bear again, but Darrell, not giving up, offers to support the Bear Stack as they rush to the airport. Once there, they realize that there is only one plane (to Tokyo) remaining and the bears and Darrell try to rush to stop him from boarding the last plane. While running Grizz and Panda fall off (with Darrell still running on all fours to the plane) and run to the window where the last plane finally leaves. As Panda and Grizz begin to cry, they spot a Teppan Yaki stall inside the airport, and realize that Ice Bear didn't leave for the airport, but simply was assigned to work there. Ice Bear is still mad at them. Tearfully the bears reconcile their differences and applaud Ice Bear's cooking skills, finally giving him the appreciation he never got before. Darrell, from afar, quietly congratulates the bears for reuniting their family, before the security guards take him away. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Darrell (debut) * Teppan Yaki Chef (debut) Locations * The Cave * Teppan Yaki (debut) * Airport (debut) Objects * Panda's Phone * The Bear's Laptop Trivia * Cartoon Network released the game Stirfry Stunts, based off this episode, on March 23, 2016—5 weeks and 1 day before the episode is due to premiere. ** Some clips of the episode were shown in the commercial for the game. (As well as a clip from "Hibernation"). * When Darrell ran through the "No Re-entry" point, on the right could be seen the sign "ANA", referencing the Japanese airline "ANA". Which is ironic because the last departing flight was bound for Tokyo, a state located in Japan. * Right after when Darrell gets a flat tire, Uplifting Orchestra can be heard briefly. * This is the first episode featuring Darrell. * Teppan Yaki is also shown on the Title Card. * This episode is called "Losing Ice", it's the short form and also known as "Losing Ice Bear". * Ice Bear is especially multilingual in Japanese in this episode working at Teppan Yaki, especially when bringing in another chef who is his boss. Cultural References * When Darrell's car pops a tire on their way to the airport, Panda looks to the sky and says "Goodnight, sweet prince". This phrase is popularly used to pay respects and bid farewell to someone who has recently passed away. ** It originated from one William Shakespeare's plays: The Tragedy of Hamlet in which Horatio says "Goodnight, sweet prince" to his dying friend Hamlet. * When Darrell was looking over the menu, he asks "Why'd they name this beef after a basketball player?" Ice Bear then responds "Kobe beef not named basketball player." This may be an allusion to former NBA player Kobe Bryant. ** Also it is the other way around; Kobe Bryant was named after the beef. *The scene where Darrell takes Ice Bear's place in the Bear Stack as they rush to the airport is similar to the scene in 'The Lion King' where Simba crosses the desert. Errors * The axe head cuts off the Ice Bear part of the 3 bears picture during Darrell's training, but, when Darrell leaves and Panda says "And now...We have no brothers at all.", the picture is whole again. * Also, when the bears are talking to Darrell after they come home, Ice Bear is holding a yellow balloon, but when Darrell chops off Ice Bear, the balloon is red. After the picture becomes whole again, Ice Bear is again holding a yellow balloon. * Before Grizzly's and Panda's bill were given to them inside of Teppan Yaki, Darrell's plate had been untouched, yet when the bill was presented Darrell's plate had gone completely empty without him touching his food. International Premieres * October 18, 2016 (UK & Ireland) Videos CN Yoursday - Week of April 28th (Extended Promo) We Bare Bears - Losing Ice (Sneak Peek) We Bare Bears - Losing Ice (Preview) id:Losing Ice Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:Ice Bear themed episode Category:L